


Славка

by synant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Иногда он такой...





	Славка

Удар, а вот ещё один. 

Топор тяжелый, идёт плохо. Ладони горят, пальцы не слушаются. Топор выскальзывает из рук, падает на землю, чудом не задев ботинки.

Лёха оборачивается. Славка подпирает задницей дверь хлипкого сарайчика, и он зло сплёвывает: ведь просил же оставаться в доме. Хлопнув в ладоши, он со злорадством отмечает, как Славка испуганно подскакивает и озирается.

— Подойди, — требовательно просит он, зная, что тот подчинится.

Славка поднимает взгляд и тут же опускает его в пол, начинает медленно семенить в его сторону.

— Умница, — подбадривает Лёха, потрепав Славку по голове: в кудрях запутались снежинки, стоило тому подойти.

Славка смущенно улыбается и льнёт к его руке, и Лёха тяжело вздыхает.

— Холодно? 

— Ага, — тихо соглашается тот. — Пойдём в дом?

— Горе ты луковое, — снова вздыхает Лёха, притягивая Славку ближе. — Мог же оставаться в своём Сочи и не мёрз бы тут.

— Мог бы, — соглашается тот, одной рукой хватая его за руку и быстро-быстро расстёгивая пальто другой, и Лёха матерится: под пальто ничего нет. — Мог бы, но я хо...

Леха не даёт ему договорить и затыкает этого несносного долбаёба поцелуем, мстительно запуская холодные руки под пальто.

Славка резко вздрагивает и громко стонет ему в губы.

Кожа под пальцами горячая, словно кипяток.

— Чёртов адреналиновый наркоман, — бурчит Лёха меж поцелуями.

Славка улыбается, жмётся к нему ближе, тыкается носом ему в шею и громко сопит. Ловкие пальцы быстро расстёгивают пуговицы Лёхино пальто, и, когда он замечает, то шикает и перехватывает Славкину руку, тот вырывается из захвата и спускает ладонь чуть ниже. Лёха рычит, когда тот без слов кладёт её ему на пах и слегка сжимает. 

Гадё-ё-ё-ныш. 

«Вот бы повалить его в сугроб и...» Но Лёха мгновенно обрывает себя, когда Славка обвивает руками его шею и начинает рвано дышать ему в ухо. 

— Помнишь, о чём я тебя просил?

— Сидеть дома, — тихо отвечает Славка, вскидывая голову.

Лёха хмыкает. 

— И? 

— Я не послушался, — Славка дерзко улыбается. Глаза азартно блестят. — Мне скучно. Некого обнять, жарко поцеловать... — Лёхины руки сами собой опускаются на задницу, и Славка охает. — Вот именно об этом я и говорю. Кто-то очень соскучился и хотел бы, чтобы его приласкали... — Славка вжимается пахом ему в пах, и Лёхе ничего не остаётся, как подхватить его на руки и в самое ухо низко рыкнуть:

— А затем жёстко оттрахали, чтобы в следующий раз не творил хуйню и делал, как его просят. Может, прямо тут, а?

Славка резко дёргается и замирает.

Вот дурной. 

Лёха целует его в губы и направляется в сторону дома. Славка облизывается и приглашающе открывает рот, но Лёха отстраняется, чмокнув Славку в кончик носа. 

Тот обиженно дуется. Невероятный засранец. Но ничего...

Сейчас ему нужен душ, а уж потом можно и выполнить угрозу — затрахать Славку до полусмерти, чтоб ни сидеть, ни говорить не мог. Можно начать прямо в ванне, говорят, вода расслабляет. Да, именно так он и сделает. Заманит засранца в ванную, а потом... Но пока — душ.


End file.
